


Still A Good Thing

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Slash, Strongly Implied Intimacy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too much of a good thing ... is still a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still A Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt: G1 - "Superion/Defensor -- Too much of a good thing ... is still a good thing"  
> Warnings: strongly implied intimacy, slash, implied violence

He roared his partners designation as he fell into the gentle grasp of overload. Vaguely he had heard his partner do the same even his audios offlined from the energy surging between.

They had needed this between them. Instead of simply splitting back into their component pieces and interfacing with other Autobots or even the occasional and quite accidental Decepticon encounter.

Or sometimes one or two of their component mechs would interface with each other. Though he did not understand why two seemed to hate each other and would still have anything to do with each other.

Coming online, he regarded the other gestalt sprawled against him. Younger than himself as he reminded his processors. And yet just as scarred as he was.

Built simply to protect and defend their fellow Autobots while he was built simply to fight against the Decepticon menace at his side.

He had used the combined knowledge of what his component pieces had on interfacing and used it as his advantage in the best way as much as possible against Defensor.

Not that he didn't doubt that the other mech hadn't done the same.

As the other gestalt being began to stir on top of him, he was quick to pull the other up to him and kiss him soundly despite his surprised protests.

"Ready for another round?"

The other mech blinked owlishly as his processor booted up.

"Won't the others ne -?"

"They would have called sooner, if they did. Now c'mon, lets go again."

After all it was a good thing and a good idea for them to do this whenever they could.


End file.
